The Laptop
by Greenstarr
Summary: Raphael try to stop an rival from taking his Donnie.


_**The laptop**_

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Hamato Raphael/ Hamato Donatello, hint at Leo/Mikey  
Feedback: yes please, also any tips will be nice.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Raphael try to stop an rival from taking his Donnie.  
Warnings: Yaoi, incest (but that up to you), some bad word but this Raph so...Needy!Raph  
Author's note: This little one shot was fix up by Jeegoo, thank you for taking your time to fix my mistakes. 3,33 X3

Raphael's golden eyes look around, to make sure no one was around; mainly a very smart purple wearing turtle. He glances down at the purple bag, which his rival was in, dead to the world. He looks down to the hole that the loud rushing water was going in to, and very soon the body would too. He slowly walks over the catwalk that straddles the hole, stopping in the middle to again look into the bag. In his other hand he could feel the cool metal that had ended his rival's life. He thought back to days before this damn thing came into their life and tried to end the love they shared. His sweet little mate didn't even know that he was being lead away from Raphael's arms.

Well, no more, it was time to end this! Raph drops the purple bag along with the weapon and then bites his bottom lip. He thinks about how damn happy Donnie is with it. He had worked so hard on this thing, and was so proud of it. The sai wielding ninja then growls "No, Donnie can just use that one he has in his lab."

He unzips the bag, and reaches down, feeling the cool skin of his rival. He pulls it out, once upon a time it was very tidy and simple looking but Raphael had changed that. He knows what power it has, the power it needed in order to seduce his mate so quickly from him. He licks his lips, he had decided when he had stolen from his mate's lab that it was going be aware when he killed it. Raph had gotten lucky because it had needed to rest. This meant his smart mate had left it at home. The reason that Donnie had to leave was because their friend, April, needed help with something she been working on. Mikey and Leo didn't ask about this thing because it was Friday night, and that was their dating night. So, they weren't home and their father was deep into whatever story he was watching tonight.

--

Raphael went into lab, acting calmly, just to be safe. His yellow eyes found what he was looking for. He checked the life on it, saw that it was close to being half full. He knew he was going to have to act fast. He got everything he needed, the metal made tramp, a bag and the weapon he need to kill it with. He pressed the power button on, and carefully settled the evil black laptop down on his floor as he stepped back. He watch as the laptop came to life, unknowing of it's soon to come, ill-fated doom.

Raph grabbed the cool, metal bat that Casey had left in case if they ever came in with a need for it. Raph sent a prayer of thanks to the Gods for Casey Jones, and then he heard it. The voice of the whore that was trying to take his Donnie away from him. "Hello, Mister Donatello. I will be your helper for today. Tell me, how may I be of service to you?" The words were spoken calmly and clearly, in a female voice. Raphael eyed the laptop's screen, which showed the words it spoke. Raph knew it was crazy, but he also knew he heard a seductive purr in that female voice. He stood up, the bat in his right hand, and glared at the dumb metal tramp that was so trying so hard to take his precious Donnie away from him. He smirked darkly as he hefted the baseball bat with both hands, putting all his power he could in his arms. With an angry war cry, he slammed the bat down. When the powerful blow hit the laptop it smashed it into several pieces.

Raph blinked at the mess and stood there for a few minutes, looking at the dead metal whore of a laptop body. Then his golden eyes had showed something close to savage pride. He had killed the rival that tried to claim his mate, and now Donnie was all his! No one else would ever dare take his mate!

--

Raph grins as he dumps the laptop's body down the hole, never to be seen again! After all, it serves that damn laptop right! No one, but _no one_ takes Donnie's attention away from him!

**Three hours after the murder**

Donnie looked everywhere for his laptop yet could not seem to find it. Don knew he left it in his lab, but the sucker was nowhere to be found. He asked everyone that may have taken it and forgotten to give it back. Leo and Mikey never touched it; he already knew that Master Splinter only ever used the T.V and kitchen appliances. Donnie knew that Raph had claimed he didn't use it at all, but had Donnie stayed a little longer before going on to hunt for his laptop he would have seen a little funny, smug look in those golden eyes.

**Two weeks later**

Donnie gave up, he got a feeling that he would never find that laptop again, and had told Raph this when they both were together in his lab. "I'm sorry, but ya you don't really need it right?" Raphael said from the bed he laying on.

Donnie turned and looked at his mate "Well no, but I'm happy that I thought to make a back up for it." Don said. He turned back around to open a drawer and pulled out another laptop. It was small, black and just as evil looking as the last one. Donnie put it on his desk and booted it up, then, never turning around, started talking about it could work even better then the last one. Behind him Raphael slowly sat up as he looked at Donnie's back as he spoke. It was a good thing Don never turned back toward Raph for those ten minutes, because if he had then he would know just what happened to that other laptop of his. Just from that murderous glare his lover was giving to the new laptop of his.

End.(or is it?...)


End file.
